Eis im September
by AngyAngel
Summary: Eine Songfic über Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddel


Ich hab mich mal an einer Songfic versucht ich hoffe man kann es lesen ^^

Tom Riddel und Harry Potter gehören nicht mir  
Eis im September ist von Peter Maffy und der Tabaluga Reihe.  
Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Eis Im September

Nachdenklich starrte Tom Riddel in den Spiegel. Sein Spiegelbild sprach schon lange nicht mehr mit ihm. Nicht so wie es früher einmal gewesen war. Sein Charismatisches Aussehen, war schon vor Jahren verschwunden. Sein Gesicht, seine Augen, sein schlanker Körper, hatten ihm die Frau verschafft die er hatte haben wollen. Doch das änderte sich wieder. Ihren Spruch hatte er Heute noch in den Ohren. Wie hatte sie ihn beschrieben? „Außen Hui, innen Pfui". Dabei hätte er alles für die Rothaarige mit dem Feuer in den Augen getan.

Aber sie hatte ihm das schlagende Herz aus der Brust gerissen, dabei gelächelt und war zu einem anderen weiter gewandert.

_Wieder mal aufgewacht,_

_wieder mal nachgedacht,_

_wie es hieß¸ das Gefühl,_

_welches nie mehr so sein will wie früher._

_Es tut weh das zu hörn,_

_ich kann nur noch zerstörn',_

_Ich wär gerne geliebt, doch wer nimmt und nie gibt,_

_wird allein sein,_

Seit dem hatte er sich von den Frauen fern gehalten, hatte alles von sich geschoben das ihm zu nahe kam. Egal ob es nun Frau, Mann oder Kind war. Seine Rache hatte er gehabt und gleichzeitig verloren was ihm viel eingebracht hatte. Sein Aussehen, fast sein Leben und seine Seele. Obwohl er sich sicher war, das die rothaarige Hexe sie ihm damals mit seinem Herzen entrissen hatte.

Doch das war nun endgültig Vergangenheit. Heute würde er den letzten Nachweis dieser Hexe vernichten und dann würde sein Triumph über die Zauberwelt einbrechen. Keiner würde ihn mehr aufhalten können. Nicht der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, nicht das Kind mit den grünen Augen, die IHR so ähnlich waren. Niemand würde es mehr können. Dann würde endlich sein Sieg kommen, sein Frieden. Nicht das es ihm noch groß was ausmachen würde.

_Refrain:_

_Und wenn dich garnichts mehr bewegt_

_Freude nicht und Leid_

_Eis im September_

_Wenn dein Herz nicht schneller schägt,_

_weil dich nichts mehr freut_

_dann musst du's ändern_

_Eis im September ist noch jung_

_wie die Erinnerung an Sommertage_

Schon lange fühlte er nichts mehr anderes als Hass, Verachtung, Neid und Wut. Das war das was er noch in seinem Inneren spürte. Liebe hatte er schon lange aus seinem Leben ausgeschlossen. Seit damals, seit sie sein Herz zerspringen ließ. Mit einem leisen zischeln wandte sich Tom vom Spiegel ab und trat in sein Schalfzimmer zurück. Ja hier fühlte er sich wohl, könnte man wohl sagen. Dunkel Steinwände, massieves schwarzes Bett. Alles so wie er es haben wollte. Mit einem leicht irren grinsen auf den grotesken Schlangenzügen nahm er den Umhang von seinem Bett herunter und schlang ihn sich um die Schultern.

Manchmal wird es mir klar,

seltsam aber wohl war,

das du nur jemand bist wenn da noch jemand ist

der dich lieb hat

Seine Todesser warteten schon in seinem Thronsaal. Sie waren alle samt Feiglinge. Sie hatten Angst vor ihm und das war auch gut so. der eine oder andere, der schon versucht hatte sich zu lösen aus seinen Fängen war daran zu Grunde gegangen. Als er in den riesigen düsteren Raum trat gingen alle sofort auf die Knie. Lord Voldemort war eingetreten. Niemand hier würde es wagen ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er es nicht erlaubte und selbst dann taten sie es nur widerwillig. Wann hatte er aufgehört zu leben? Vorgestern, vor ein paar Jahren, vor der rothaarigen Hexe oder danach?

_Refrain:_

_Und wenn dich garnichts mehr bewegt_

_Freude nicht und Leid,_

_Eis im September_

_Wenn dein Herz nicht schneller schlägt,_

_weil dich nichts mehr freut_

_dann musst du's ändern_

_Eis im September ist noch jung_

_wie die Erinnerung an Sommertage_

Die Menschen hier, die sich hinter ihren Masken versteckten waren gut für seine Ziele, dafür das er seine Wut an ihnen auslassen konnte. Schon seit einer Ewigkeit hatte er selbst das nicht mehr zu spüren gekommen und er fragte sich, ob sich das heute ändern würde. Sein kalter Blick glitt über die Reihen der Knienden und grinste dann höhnisch. Heute würde es enden, auf die eine oder andere weise. Er gab das Zeichen und wie ein Mann erhoben sich die Maskierten und verschwanden mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall.

_Und noch eins das ich vermisse,_

_selbst der Schmerz tut nicht mehr weh,_

_wie zu mir muss ich zu andern sein,_

_denn ich leide selbst und muss dich leiden sehn._

Die Schlacht auf den Gründen der Schule für Hexen und Zauberer tobte nun seit Stunden und nichts hatte sich bis jetzt getan. Die Gegner fielen, genau wie seine eigenen Leute. Die Angriffe auf sich selber, die kamen waren lächerlich. Keiner konnte ihm schaden. Sein Verstand hatte schon lange begriffen das Schmerzen, viele davon nicht wirklich existierten sondern nur in seinem Kopf von statten gingen. Die letzten drei Kämpfer des Lichtes lagen tot vor ihm und es ließ ihn kalt. Nichts regte sich mehr in seinem Inneren. Sein Blick wanderte über das Schlachtfeld und blieb an einer Gestalt hängen die sich auf ihn zubewegte. Die Schritte zeugten davon das die Kraft nicht mehr vorhanden war. Aber da waren auch noch diese Augen die ihn schon seit über 19 Jahren verfolgten. Die ihn dazu brachten sich nach etwas zu sehnen das er zerstört hatte.

_Refrain.:_

_Und wenn dich garnichts mehr bewegt_

_Freude nicht und Leid,_

_Eis im September_

_Wenn dein Herz nicht schneller schlägt,_

_weil dich nichts mehr freut_

_Eis im September_

_Eis im September ist noch jung_

_wie die Erinnerung an Sommertage_

Fassungslos starrte Tom auf den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren, der Narbe auf der Stirn. Wie konnte das sein? Der Zauberstab des Schülers war auf ihn gerichtet, wohltuendes warmes Licht drang in seine Brust ein. Fast schon glaubte Tom das er das bersten vom Stein hören konnte das sein Herz darstellte. Erinnerungen rasten durch seinen Geist, sanfte Gesichtszüge, grüne blitzende Augen, rote Wallende Haare tauchten auf. Langsam ohne es zu bemerkten schlich sich eine Träne aus seinem Auge und lief ihm über die Wange, tropfte vom Kinn auf die Blut durchdrängte Erde und zerplatzte. „Ich verstehe dich Tom Riddel... Ich hoffe du findest deinen Frieden nun... Finde das was dir gestohlen wurde in einem anderen Leben. Hier ist es nicht mehr zu finden", lächelte Harry seinen Widersacher sanft an und verstärkte den Strahl der aus seinem Zauberstab kam. Mit einem befreiten lächeln nickte der dunkle Lord und schloss seine Augen. Öffnete seine Arme und starb sanft, friedlich auf den Gründen von Hogwarts.

Floh in die Arme der Frau die er damals geliebt hatte, die er umgebracht hatte aus Eifersucht und ließ sich dort Heilen von all dem was er getan hatte. Erhielt die Absolution von den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit.

_Eis im September_

_Eis im September_


End file.
